The present disclosure relates to a multilayer board and a light-emitting module having the same.
III-V group nitride semiconductors are widely used as optical devices such as blue/green light-emitting diodes (LEDs), high-speed switching devices such as Metal Semiconductor Field Effect Transistors (MOSFETs) and Hetero junction Field Effect Transistors (HEMTs), and light sources of illumination or display devices.
The nitride semiconductors are being widely used in LEDs or laser diodes (LDs), and continuous researches are being conducted to improve the fabrication process or the optical efficiency.
A light-emitting module having a substrate mounting a plurality of LEDs is used in various fields such as display devices. Accordingly, researches are being conducted to prevent the degradation of the optical efficiency and the electrical characteristics of LEDs mounted on the light-emitting module.